


Promise Me Forever

by 61wisampa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline may be immortal but she wasn't deathless. So really, was it too much of Bonnibel to ask her to be more careful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me Forever

Finn and Jake coming back to the Candy Kingdom Castle injured from an adventure wasn't odd in any way.

But Finn and Jake coming back to the Candy Kingdom Castle injured _with Marceline_ was another thing.

The trio came in the middle of the night, with Finn and Jake being carried by Marceline. Finn's right hand up to his arm was broken from _'punching the hard dude soooo hard, the dude cracked'_. Jake hurt his back paw, and though he'd be limping, he could still walk on his own if he was careful not to put any weight on his broken toe.

Honestly, Bonnibel wasn't too worried about them. They'd gone through worse and with her newly developed _Callus Production Enhancer,_ they'll be good as new in a mere week.

Marceline hadn't gotten out of their adventure unscathed either despite the fact that she had healing powers. While the boys had broken bones, Marceline had a... _crystal thing_ stabbed though her chest. The scene had already caused Bonnibel alarm. But then, even when they removed the thing that was in her chest, the wound refused to heal and instead continued to bleed like an open faucet, which typically caused the princess to panic and basically wake up almost everyone in the castle.

“What were you _thinking_?!” Bonnibel paced in front of the three (stupid) patients. They were all in beds in the castle's infirmary. Jake was on the bed farthest from her and given that he was the least injured, she figured it was okay that he not have the full strength of her reprimands. Finn was on the bed next to Jake and Marceline was closest to her, her wound now properly dressed and stopped from bleeding. It did little to ease Bonnibel's nerves. “Fighting a wizard that could render your powers useless? Did you want to die?”

Finn and Jake remained dutifully quiet like the proper guilty pair they should be, but Marceline rolled her eyes instead. “Geez, relax, Bon. We didn't exactly know he could do that at first.”

“And when you did, did you even think that he actually could kill you?” Marceline didn't seem to have an answer. “No!”

Marceline clucked her tongue. “It's not a big deal. We made it out alive—”

“Barely!”

The vampire's eyes narrowed slightly as she followed the pacing princess with her look. “Finn had a broken arm, and Jake hurt his paw. Big deal! It's not even life-threatening.”

“Oh, I wasn't talking about them.” Bubblegum finally stopped moving and instead settled in front of Marceline's bed, glaring. “I was talking about you.”

Marceline had the decency to look surprised. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I'm a flippin' vampire! I can't die!”

“Did you forget we _just_ killed four vampires a few months ago?! You're immortal, but you're not deathless!”

“It wasn't even a wooden stake!”

“That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful!”

From the corner of her eyes, Bonnibel caught Finn and Jake sneaking away, probably headed back to their home. She didn't really pay them any mind.

Marceline made a sound of annoyance from the back of her throat. “I'm fine! It'll heal in a few days. And I didn't get staked in the heart so don't get your undies in a twist!”

“Do you have any idea how far it was from your heart?” Bonnibel stalked towards her, moving around the bed so she could approach Marceline. “2.36 inches! If it had been 2.36 inches to the left you would've been as ganked as those vampires we killed!”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't a wooden stake!”

“And you're not a traditional vampire. You drink _red_ for Glob's sake! What if it doesn't need to be wood to stake you?”

“You don't know that!”

“Did you want to find out then?!”

For some reason, Marceline stopped. Bonnibel had expected her to argue more but instead, she stared, surprise clearly shown in her face.

For a moment, Bonnibel wondered why. Not many things can just calm Marceline down when she's angry or when they were arguing. But then she felt something wet running down her cheeks, and she realized she had been crying.

She brought a hand up to wipe the tears but it was no use. More droplets ran down until she just gave up, looking down on the floor to avoid Marceline's gaze.

“Bon?” Marceline asked softly, and it was a drastic change of volume from five seconds ago. She reached a hand out to grab Bonnibel's wrist, pulling her gently to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bonnibel sniffed as she laced her fingers through Marceline's. “I almost lost you before...” she whispered. “Don't ever make me go through that again.”

Marceline pulled her into a hug, her nose getting buried against the crook of Marceline's neck. She felt hands caressing her gum hair, and she wrapped her arms around the vampire's waist to keep her close.

“I'm sorry.” Marceline whispered into her ear. “I didn't mean to make you worry.”

Bonnibel merely nodded, unsure she'd be able to speak clearly in her state.

Marceline sighed. “And I'm sorry for not being careful enough. The guy did catch us off guard. I couldn't fly, and Jake couldn't shape-shift. It was either them or me, and you know I could handle it better than they could.”

“I don't care, Marcy.” Bonnibel mumbled against her collarbone. “I just care about you.”

Bonnibel could feel the vibrations on Marceline's chuckle. “You know they're our friends, right?”

“I know, and I'll be sad when they die but I can't lose you.” Bonnibel tightened her grip. “So you can't go back on your words and die, Marcy. You just can't.”

“What words?” Marceline asked, sounding confused.

Bonnibel pulled away, just enough so she could look at Marceline in the eyes. “You promised me forever,” she said, “And I'm not letting you break that promise.”

Marceline brought a hand to her face, biting her lip. “I don't recall promising that.” Bonnibel frowned, but she quickly added, “But I don't mind doing it now.” She pressed her lips lightly on Bonnibel's forehead. “I promise we'll hang out together forever.”

Bonnibel hummed as the vampire pressed a kiss onto her nose. “You missed.” she mumbled before kissing Marceline soundly on the lips.

Hanging out forever sounded fun, but Bonnibel thought she'd rather be kissing Marceline forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and hopefully not last) story for Bubbline :D This fandom needs more stories so let's all write one!


End file.
